Hopelessly Blind
by animefreak112097
Summary: Saphira Wong is a foreign transfer student from Spain. She enters Ouran. Meets the club. Then after saving Haruhi and Tamaki from a fallen piano, she became blind. Why does this happen to her? Who will she fall in love with? Why does Mori feel weird and warm around her? - Sorry not a good summary.
1. chapter 1

**I don't own ouran story or characters. my OC character is mine though.**

A girl walked down the halls of Ouran with her long light brown hair hidden in her beanie, as she made it to the Chairman's office. her tomboyish clothes stood out and made the girl uncomfortable. She quickly fixed herself and entered the room.

"Hello," the girl said.

The man turned and smiled once he saw the girl. He got up and walked towards her. Grabbing her hand he introduced himself as the chairman and said his name was Suoh.

The girl grabbed her schedule from Mr. Suoh. She smiled as she left and respectfully bid him farwell.

Walking to her class she stopped in front of class 3-A. Due to her brains in mathematics. When she entered the room, she accidentally bumped into a small blonde.

"I'm sorry," she said.

The small blonde boy looked up at the girl. He smiled brightly and quickly dismissed what happened.

"I'm Mitzkeni Honimizuka. But you can call me Honey. What's your name?" He said.

"Saphira Wong," the girl said stretching her arm out.

Honey took her hand and shook it. "Takashi come here," he said.

Just then, a shadow appeared behind her. When she turned she saw a tall, tan, handsome man. Blushing she moved away slightly.

"Takashi. This is Saphira Wong. The foreign exchange student Kyoya told us about," Honey said. His eyes practically glowing.

Saphira was seated behind Honey and Mori, near the window. The teacher came in and Saphira was glad she didn't have to introduce herself to the class. As the class went on, she took notes like crazy. And when lunch break started, she was on her way to sit down on a table when a group of girls tripped her. Saphira hit the floor hard. As she got up, she heard laughing. Honey and Mori saw what happened and was going to help her when she got up and left the cafeteria with shinny eyes.

Running down the halls with her vision blurry from the tears, she couldn't see where she was going and bumped into a tall blonde. She fell to the ground. Realizing what she did, she quickly sat up and bowed as she frantically apologized. The blonde knelt down and helped her up.

"It's quite alright," he said.

Saphira looked at him and thats when the blonde's expression changed. He brushed the hair out of her face to get a better look. Tears were falling down her cheeks, eyes puffy and red. The boy looked down and saw her elbow bleeding.

"What happened to your elbow?" He asked.

Saphira looked at her elbow and hid it behind her back. She quickly ran away from the guy.

"Wait a minute," He said watching her figure disappear around the corner.

Saphira ran into a room titled 'music room #3'. She ran and sat in a corner behind rhe gran piano. Ripping her long black shirt, she covered her elbow and tightly tied it. Once she finished, Saphira decided to not return to class. She stayed in the room, in the corner and fell asleep.

Saphira woked up again. She looked at her wrist watch and realized it was the end of school. The weird thing was, it was noisy in the room. She slowly looked above the piano and saw a lot of ladies sitting on couches and seven boys. She hid back behind the piano and prayed no one will see her. Boy she was wrong.

As Honey ate his cake movement caught his eye. He saw legs from under the piano. "Hey Takashi. Look at that," Honey whispered to his cousin.

Mori followed Honey's gaze. Quickly ran up to the body and pulled it up from the ground. His eyes widened when he saw the new girl. Saphira was shaking from the pain in her elbow. Mori was caring her from her bad elbow. Realizing that he let her down. By then everyone was watching them. Tamaki realized that it was the same girl that bumped into him. "Hikaru! Karou! Take this young lady to the back," Tamaki said.

The twins took her to the changing room, and left her there. After a moment, she heard footsteps. She turned to see 6 boys and a girl dressed as a boy. Before she said anything, Tamaki held her elbow in his hands. He looked at Kyoya and stepped aside as Kyoya began to clean and bandage her elbow.

"I didn't mean to intrude," Saphira said, "I fell asleep in the room."

Honey looked at Tamaki and said, "Saphi-chan got bullied in the cafeteria today."

"I see," he said, "No wonder you were hurt."

Tamaki looked at the girl deep in thought. Then he slowly took off her beanie and allowed her hair to fall. Saphira sat uncomfortably as Tamaki stayed silent. He smiled and annannounced to the group, "You will be the Host Club's maid," Tamaki smiled as he said that, "With your looks you will be so cute."

Saphira sighed and started walking to the door. "I'm not going to join your club. I have enough problems in my life. I don't need the extra stress," she said, "Thank you though."


	2. A shocking descovery

Saphira managed to get a school uniform and was walking to school when Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club were talking at the gate.

"Saphi-chan you look so cute!" Honey exclaimed.

Everyone turned and Saphira excuessed herself as she passed them. As she continued to walk, the club followed her. Saphira looked around her and saw all the girls giving her the death glare. God how uncomfortable she was. She wanted to leave as soon as she can. Tamaki and Haruhi caught up to her and stopped her.

"Look we're sorry for pushing you. But I really would like it if you considered to join the club," Tamaki said.

Saphira sighed and kept walking. Tamaki wouldn't let the subject go and when Saphira was going to say something, she stopped to see a piano about to fall on Tamaki and Haruhi. It happened so fast but everyone saw how Saphira pushed Tamaki and Haruhi out of the way of the piano. Everyone gathered at the scene: Tamaki and Haruhi next to a piano, and the new girl crushed beneath the piano. Blood poured out of the girl's leg, stomach, chest and head.

He didn't know what to do. Tamaki sat there for a breaf moment and then snapped out of it when blood touched his fingers. Mori slowly lifted the piano as Honey pulled Saphira out from under the piano. Kyoya had already called for an ambulance. Haruhi crawled to the girl, she saw a long piece of metal from the piano impaled in the girl's shoulder. She looked up at Honey who was crying his eyes out. Soon the ambulance came and took Saphira to the nearest hospital. The Host Club skipped class and canceled the club for the day to see her.

At the hospital, Tamaki was handling the situation worst than Haruhi. He couldn't sit down. Not when someone got hurt saving him. After hours, a doctor came out of the room and held the door open to allow the nurses to take Saphira to another room. Tamaki was going to go up to the doctor but Kyoya beat him to it. The doctor sighed.

"Does either one of you have the number of her parents," the doctor said.

Kyoya fixed his glass and said something that suprised everyone, "Ms. Wong doesn't have parents nor a family. She's an orphan."

"This will be difficult. Without the permission of a parent or family member, we can't do much," the doctor said.

Kyoya stood up straighter and said, "My name is Kyoya Otori. My family owns this hospital. Now tell me her condition."

Everyone was a bit shocked at Kyoya's attitude.

The doctor hesitated for a moment before saying, "She's in stable condition for now. However, ... she's blind. We couldn't save her eyes. I'm sorry. And without permission we can't do surgery on her eyes."

Tamaki's heart shattered. He went up to the doctor and held his shoulders as he pleaded, "There must be something you can do! Please that girl saved not only my life, but my friend's as well."

With a sad expression, the doctor was rubbing is chin. He took a deep breath of relief as Kyoya pulled Tamaki away from him.

"We will come up with a situation as soon as we can," the doctor said, "until then, you can go see her. She should be awake by now. Remember that this is a traumatic event that happened to her. She wil need her friends more than ever."

"We wouldn't call ourselves her friend," Hikaru said, "we barely even know her."

Tamaki was full of rage and yelled, "Of course she's our friend. Don't forget she saved me and Haruhi from a piano. What's gotten into you two?"

"Shhh," the twins said.

Haruhi, Mori, and Honey were already heading to Saphira's room. Kyoya was soon to follow when he was able to get Tamaki and the twins to stop bickering. In the room, the surrounded the bed where Saphira's cloudy eyes stared off into space. Upon hearing the door open, Saphira said, "Who's there?"

Tamaki ran up to Saphira and held her hand gently. He gave her hand a kiss. Saphira moved her hand away and repeated her question, "Who's there?"

"It's the Ouran Host Club, Ms. Wong," Kyoya said, "Now Ms. Wong. I am sure you are aware of your condition. We as the Host Club will asure that you will get through this. Please do not worry." Saphira sighed. She had enough of the club.

Tamaki bowed to her. "Thank you for saving me and Haruhi. I can never thank you enough," he said.

Saphira turned away from him slowly. She didn't want to reopen her wounds. Before Tamaki could say anything, Haruhi pulled Tamaki saying that it was time to go. As they were leaving, Haruhi heard Saphira cry as quiet as she can.

Next day at the club.

Everyone wanted to know if Haruhi and Tamaki were alright. They would ask over and over whether or not it was planned, and stated that it was great that the transfer student took the blow.

"Of course it isn't," Tamaki said, "Who would think such a thing to begin with."

Haruhi walked up to Kyoya and asked if the Host Club can visit Saphira. Kyoya agreed and the closed the club early to get to the hospital.

When they got there and on their way to Saphira's room, They heard screaming coming from inside Saphira's room. When they entered, they doctors trying hold her down. They ket staring at the scene. Finally, they were able to hear what she was screaming.

"No! No! He's in the house! He's in the house!" She screamed, " He's in the house, he's in the house, he's in the house! No you you don't understand! No!"

The nurse was able to inject her with a sleeping drug. Slowly, Saphira began to calm down. They slowly laid her back on the bed and covered her with a blanket. As all the nurses and doctors were exiting the room, Tamaki pulled one aside and asked what happened.

"It appears that she was having dream that was increasing her heart rate terribly. I went to go checkon her when she suddenly woke up screaming. She tried get off the bed and I called for help. I suppose you can't call it a dream, but a memory. We concluded that she had a horrible thing that occurred in her child years. As you probably heard her saying 'He's in the house.' My guess is that some man broke in her house and dod something to her. We don't know," the doctor said.

Everyone entered the room to see an exhausted, tear-faced girl sleeping on the bed. Kyoya looked at her information he collected from her and found an event that happened when she was 5.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said.

Kyoya looked up at the group and said the following, "Ms. Saphira 'Heaven' Wong. Age 15. From Barzalona, Spain. Daughter of Guadalupe and David Wong. Half hispanic, half Japanese. Her father, David was a director for a small business in music. Her mother, was a singer/dancer. They seemed well off until one night at 10 p.m. Someone broke into their house. Saphira's parents have always worked late, so that night Saphira was alone. According to the police report that one of the officers said was that she called them when she heard the door open. The police told her to hide in her room, under her bed. It was all good until the phone disconnected. The dispatcher was still inexperience and called her house again. Since Saphira was panicking she answered the phone again which let the intruder know she was in the house. By the time the police arrived the person was already gone and Saphira was on the ground with ripped clothes and tears in her eyes... They concluded that she was sexually abused. She was only 5 years old."

Everyone stood in silent. To think something like that happened to her. Tamaki sat in on the bed and looked at Saphira. Now he uunderstood why she always avoided him and the rest of the club. She couldn't trust anyone. As he looked at Kyoya, Tamaki knew Kyoya thought the same.

The bed shifted and Saphira called out in sleep. "Dad?" She said as more tears fell from her face. Her hand reached out and Tamaki held her hand firmly. With that, Saphira's face became more calm and she slipped back to sleep. Once he felt he can let go, Tamaki released her hand and they left for the day.

When Haruhi came home, her face was a mess. Her father "Ranka" appeared and said, "Haruhi what's wrong?"

Haruhi cried into her dad's arms. "Dad, what do I do to make someone who experienced a traumatic event when they were young trust you? You know, make them feel safe?" She asked.

Ranka stayed quiet for a moment then said, "Be there for that person. No matter what. Then you will see little by little how that person will start to trust you enough to speak what's on their mind."

Haruhi nodded.

"You can do it Haruhi. I know you can," her father said.


	3. chapter 3

After three months in the hospital, Saphira was able to leave. Since she had no where to go, the Host Club decided that one of them should take turns to take care of her for a while. Kyoya appointed himself as the first person to take care of her. His reason was to teach her how to read, and learn how to learn during classes. Also, the fact that his family runs a clinic will be there to help her if need be. The day Kyoya went to pick her up. He brought a change in clothes that he thought she would be comfortable wearing: it was a short, light-pink dress with black leggings. The nurse helped Saphira change and when she was finished they placed her on a wheelchair due to her being weak still. The Host Club watched as Kyoya placed her in the car. Tamaki made Kyoya promise to take good care of her. Back at Kyoya's house, his sister Fuyumi saw her litte brother with a girl to the house.

"Sis help me get her inside," Kyoya said helping Saphira up from the wheelchair.

Fuyumi ran down the stairs and helped the girl inside the house. Once inside, Fuyumi placed Saphira on the couch, as Kyoya brought the wheelchair inside. Fuyumi was going to say something to Saphira when she saw her eyes. She looked up at Kyoya. He sat down and said softly, "Fuyumi this is Saphira Wong. Saphira this is my big sister Fuyumi. Saphira is going to live with us for a while. She needs extra care and will have to do things differently, and our family is filled with doctors so this is the best place. I already asked father for permission."

Fuyumi smiled slightly and said, "May I hold your hand?" Saphira felt Fuyumi holding her hand. "You are always welcome here," She said.

Saphira nodded her headed as a thank you. After a moment of awkward silence, Kyoya cleared his throat gaining the attention of the two girls in front of him.

"Sis would it be alright if Saphira stayed with you in your room?" He asked.

Fuyumi smiled and hugged Saphira. "It's fine with me," She said, "It would be nice to have another girl other than mom here." Fuyumi stood up suddenly and said, "You two hungry?"

Kyoya and Fuyumi looked at Saphira to wait for her answer. Seeing that she was having a hard time saying yes, Kyoya convinced her by saying how real food would be a good change from 3 months of hospital food. He also explained that it will help her to fully recover. Saphira allowed Fuyumi to help her go to the table. There they waited for the maid yo cook something. It was soup. Saphira slowly ate her food careful not to spill anything. When they finished, Fuyumi took Saphira to her room. There they sat down and talked until a person walked in.

"Sorry. But I am here to give Saphira Wong a lesson on Braille," she said.

As she learned how to read braille, Saphira began to understand the alphabet and memorize it herself. It took a while, but she got the hang of it. Kyoya and Fuyumi would sneak a peak to check on her ever once and a while.

"Kyoya? How did father agree to have her stay with us?" Fuyumi asked.

Kyoya rubbed his eyes. "His only condition for this favor was that he won't see her when he is home. Also, he wants to speak with her at least once. I'm not to fond of the last thing, but it was the only way for her," He said.

After two hours on Braille, the teacher left Saphira a few books to start practicing to read in braille. Kyoya's came home and automatically wanted to see Saphira right away. Once he entered the room, he introduced himself and with a stern voice scared her by saying how he won't allow street-rat scum poisoning his son's mind, and taking advantage of him. He left her by saying, "You live in a different world from us. Keep it that way. And if I know you are just gold digging off of my son, you will face harsh consequences. Good day to you."

Stunned, Saphira was shaking with fear. Who does this man think he is to threaten her this way? He didn't even allow her to talk. She never felt that way for Kyoya. She never cared about money. She knew she wasn't a gold digger, however, she also knew that Kyoya's father was serious. Kyoya soon entered the room, and went up to Saphira.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Saphira hugged Kyoya around the waist and said, "Your father scares me."

Kyoya sighed. "Of course he does," he replyed, "Good news though. You can come back to school in another month. I already made it clear to your teachers. I even organized your schedule to have at least two Host Club members in your class. Just as a precaution if you need any help."

Saphira nodded. The Host Club did pay for her medical bills, so the least she can do was follow their comands.

A month past and Saphira was finally able to go back to school. Kyoya brought a recorder for her to record the lessons so she can review them.

During class with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi was interesting. Everyone stared at Saphira and she felt many eyes on her. She did her best to focus on the discussion, when Hikaru began throwing paper balls in the back of her head. It lasted until they had a break before the next class. Haruhi managed to stop Hikaru and walked Saphira to her next class which was with Honey and Mori.

Once Saphira sat down, Honey exclaimed how she was going to sleep over at their house just like how she stayed with Kyoya. Saphira didn't mind and continued on with the lesson. After the class was over, and Honey and Mori took Saphira to her next class, Honey yelled, "See you at the club room!"

In her last class it was with Kyoya and Tamaki. Tamaki wouldn't leave Saphira alone. At least not until the teacher came in the room. As class went on, Tamaki and Kyoya stole glances at Saphira who was listening intensely.

When class was over, the three of them went to get lunch and headed to the club room, to get ready to open the club. There Tamaki was happy to have Saphira in the club.

During the club, a few girls wanted to speak with Saphira. They gave their thanks for saving their Host. The guests would help Saphira and basically take care of her. Saphira tried to get them to allow her to pour the tea. They would tell her to let them serve her, as thanks. After club was over as the guest were leaving, one girl stayed behind to give a letter in braille for Saphira. "This person told me to give it to you," was what the girl said. When Saphira read it, she froze.

"Saphira what's wrong?" Haruhi said.

"Nothing," she said putting the note in her bag. That night, at Honey/Mori's house, Saphira didn't get that much sleep.

Next day at the club room, Tamaki said they were going to the beach. The twins were going to pick a two piece swim suit for Haruhi and Saphira. Haruhi refused, but Saphira allowed them to choose under the condition that it isn't that revealing. They chose a green piece top that would cover her stomach and black bikini bottom skirt. They tied her hair up in a high ponytail. "Perfect. You look beautiful," Tamaki said.

So, the next day they went to the beach with the guests. Haruhi and Saphira stayed sitting under the umbrella. A group of Haruhi's guests asked if they were going to swim, but Haruhi kindly refused them. Haruhi watched Saphira playing with the sand.

"My parents used to take me to the beach all the time when I was little," Saphira said with a sad smile.

Haruhi didn't want to pry but she still asked, "Forgive me for being out of line, but what happened to your parents?"

Saphira paused for a moment. Then, she dusted off the sand on her hands abd brought her legs to her chest. "When I was five, a bad man broke into my house. My parents always worked late and would come home around midnight, so I was alone. By the time the police came, the man had his way with me. At that same night my parents died in a car crash on their way home," Saphira said.

Haruhi rubbed Saphira's back comfortably. "I'm sorry," was all she said.

Then the same girls came and dragged Saphira to hang out with them. They splashed in the shallow part of the water and soon cluclimbed on a huge rock. Then, drunk men came up the rock.

"What are you doing, this is a private beach?" a girl said.

One man grabbed two girls while one held another. Saphira somehow found the man by his alcoholic scent. She grabbed his arm and bit it which made him release the girl. The girl ran down the rock to Haruhi. The girl pulled haruhi to get help with her. Haruhi wanted so much to help Saphira and the girls.

Meanwhile, the man shoved Saphira on the ground and pinned her down. He licked his lips at the shape of her body and said, "Why don't we have fun?"

Saphira was scared. Thoughts of the man that night came flashing in her mind.

"Tamaki! Saphira's in trouble!" the girl said.

As Tamaki and the twins came up, they the man on top of Saphira who was scared stiff. The twins shoved the guy off and Tamaki went to Saphira who was having a panic attack. Kyoya came up as well, he already called a doctor and took the men's id. He then went to Saphira and pulled her to his chest. Slowly, Saphira relaxed and passed out in his arms. Tamaki was susuprised at Kyoya's action. "I used to do this for her when she would have nightmares at my house," was what he said.

At Kyoya's villa. Honey had Takashi get Saphira and Haruhi. When they arrived at dinner, everyone stared at Saphira who looked so lifeless. Everyone ate in silence and Saphira jumped when Tamaki called her name.

"I'm fine," she said with a shaky voice.

She then left the room to her assigned room. Kyoya followed her and pulled her yo his room. She was going to fight back but began to cry. Kyoya stayed quiet until Saphira gave him a letter.

"It says, 'I am coming for you my beautiful star,'" Saphira said, "He's coming for me." Saphira began to have a nervous breakdown.

Kyoya pulled her close again, reasuring her that he will do anything to keep her safe. Saphira held him tightly and cried harder into his chest. Once she calmed down they slept on the bed together. Saphira curled up next to Kyoya. He smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I will keep you safe. I promise," Kyoya whispered before falling asleep.


	4. chapter 4

After the beach incident, everyone treated Saphira more kindly. They wanted to keep Saphira busy yet keeping her from doing hard work. During the month living with Honey and Mori was interesting. Mori decided to give her some basic training. Saphira learned quickly and learned how to defend herself. Saphira was thankful for his teaching and decided it would be nice to make him something.

Saphira went up to Haruhi before class and asked if she could help her make cookies. Haruhi agreed and that day, Saphira went to Haruhi's house after buying supplies for the cookies. They had a fun time making cookies and make extra. Haruhi's dad came home and met Saphira. The extra cookies they made they gave to Ranka who gladly ate them. Saphira texted Honey that she will sleep over at Haruhi's house. And that night they slept together.

The next day after the club, Saphira went up to Mori and gave him the cookies. Mori took them and ate one in front of her. He smiled and said it was delicious. He allowed Honey to eat some. The rest of the club was jealous to not get one and Saphira promised to make some for them next time.

The twins suddenly rested their shoulders on Saphira's head. "You know Saphira. It's are turn for you to sleep over at our house for a month," they said.

Saphira nodded. A letter was found in her bag when she arrived at the twins house. It said the same thing it did last time. 'I am coming for you my beautiful star.' Every night, since then, Saphira had nightmares. She would scream in the middle of the night and tbe twins would go to her assigned roomroom and wake her up. Kaoru convinced Hikaru that they should sleep with her. Hikaru hated the idea of sharing his brother. One night after Saphira had a nightmare, Hikaru said, "What are you a child? You think we're stupid? How can someone have a nightmare every night? In my opinion, you could be making it up just to get attention."

"Hilaru! Don't say that," Kaoru said.

Hilaru huffed and pulled his brother out of the room leaving a tear faced Saphira alone in the darkness of her room. Back at tbeir room Kaoru asked Hikaru what was his problem.

"She just wants attention Kaoru. Watch, she will stop having nightmares," Hikaru said.

The next day, Kaoru was worried about Saphira. She had huge dark circles under her eyes, and she looked so exauhsted. It seemed that Haruhi saw this and went up to her. Saphira just smiled and walked away from them.

At the club room, Saphira wasn't there. The whole group was wondering where she was. Hikaru was the only one not concerned. The twins had to find after school to go home. When they found her she was crying to herself on a bench near a fountain. Kaoru pushed Hikaru forward. "Be nice. And say sorry. She looks awful," he said.

Hikaru went to apologize he he saw her holding a letter. When he asked about it she quickly hid it back in her bag. Understanding that she wasn't going to talk about it, he dropped the subject and the three of them went home.

That night, the twins heard Saphira's scream. They both went to her room. When they entered they saw a man on top of Saphira. The man was wearing all black and had his face covered. The man managed to escape through the window of the room. The twins ran to Saphira who had her hands tied tightly behind her back, and a gag in her mouth. They released her and she cried herself to sleep as they held her in their arms.

The next morning, the twins told the rest of the club what happened while Saphira slept on a separate couch. Tamaki screamed, "Mama!"

"Alright men, we must catch the man and keep Saphira safe," Tamaki said.

They allowed the man to attempt to do the same thing. But, thanks to Kyoya's police force they caught the man. Saphira ran up and hugged the club. As the happy time occurred, Kyoya received a call.

"Hello Mr. Otori. I received permission to give the girl surgery. There's a 50% chance it will work though," the doctor said.

"Thank you. I will let her know," Kyoya said.

When he hanged up his phone, he saw everyone looking at him. He smiled and went up to Saphira. He rested his hand on her shoulder and said, "That was the hospital. They found a solution for your eyes and received permission to go through with it if you want."

Saphira smiled, but her smile soon faded when Kyoya told her about the chances in the surgery. She refused to go through with it.

"Forget it. If it's not more than a 50% chance my sight will return, what then? No thank you," she said leaving the room.

Kyoya sighed, "How troublesome."


	5. chapter 5

A few minutes later, Haruhi found Saphira humming to herself. As she approached her, she began to her another language.

"Saphira?" she said.

Saphira gasped and got up quickly. Haruhi apologized for scaring her. "It's Spanish. My mother was from Barcelona, Spain. She was an amazing singer and dancer," Saphira began, "we used to sing a song together. A song she used to sing to me every night when I was little."

Haruhi smiled and sat next to Saphira. "How nice... Can you sing it for me?" Haruhi asked.

Saphira smiled and cleared her throat. She sang:

 _Cheetah Girls 2 song Al Nananita_

"That's a beautiful song," Haruhi said, "Your mother must've been a wonderful person.

Saphira began to cry a bit. "Hey what's wrong?" Haruhi asked. Saphira pulled a picture from her sleeve and Haruhi saw what it appears to be. Little Saphira and her parents. Haruhi stared back and forth from the picture to Saphira.

"You look like your mom, but have the same eyes as your dad," Haruhi said.

Saphira gave a low chuckle. "I don't know anymore. I can't remember their faces. Let alone my own face. I'm scared to do the surgery. What if it doesn't work? I don't want to feel disappointed," Saphira said.

Haruhi hugged Saphira. "Saphira look. We will be there for you. You have to take this chance," Haruhi said. After a moment of silence, Haruhi stated that Saphira should sleep at her house. Saphira agreed because it would be nice to have peace and quiet, so Saphira took the offer. Little did they know, that the host club saw the whole scene with Saphira and Haruhi. It brought Tamaki to tears.

Next day, Saphira volunteered to help Haruhi with carrying the bags of coffee she got when Haruhi tripped. However, she didn't fall. A woman caught her.

"It would be a shame to injur that pretty face of yours young lady," the girl said.

At the club, as Saphira and Haruhi entered the room they found out the woman's name was Benio. She and her friends surrounded Haruhi and Saphira touching their skin. Until the youngest one screamed. "Oh my god. You're the daughter of Guadalupe Sophia Wong," she said, "your mom is one of my idols."

"Thank you," Saphira said.

The Zuka Club claimed to come back tomorrow for Saphira and Haruhi's answer if they want to stay or go with them. Saphira followed Haruhi out of the club room because Haruhi found out the club sold her mechanical pencil. As they went down the halls, Haruhi was telling Saphira how angry she was. Saphira laughing a bit and telling Haruhi that she can have one of her mechanical pencils, and that the boys aren't bad.

"Remember Haruhi, they're rich people. They don't understand a lot things," Saphira said, "Go easy on them."

Throughout the rest of the day Honey and Mori spied on Saphira who was listening to a cd. They got a glimps of the cover and read the artist name: _Guadalupe Wong._ It was her mother's music album. This made Honey restless and they went to report what they saw to the group.

"Alright men. I have an idea," Tamaki said.

The next day, the Lobelia girls came back and took Saphira and Haruhi to the club room. There the Host Club dressed as girls, making Haruhi laugh her head off. Saphira wished she could've seen it, but sadly looked down. Honey grabbed her hand and placed it on a piece of his dress.

Saphira smiled and hugged Honey. "I bet all of you look great," Saphira said.

Bitting the Lobelia girls goodbye, Saphira smiled and said, "You guys really thought i would leave you? You're funny. I love you guys so much."

Tamaki hugged Saphira tightly. Then, Saphira grabbed her cd player/radio and started her mother's music. She grabbed The person to her left which was Mori and began to dance. Everyone in the club besides Kyoya and Haruhi danced to the music.

Back at Haruhi's house, Saphira had a sad expression. Haruhi saw this and when she sat next to her she saw Saphira holding a picture of what seemed to be her parents.

"I want to see them again. Even if it's just a picture," Saphira said, "Haruhi would you be there when I get the operation?"

Haruhi smiled and hugged her. "Of course I will. Everyone in the club will go as well," Haruhi stated.

Saphira took a deep breath and said, "I want to do the surgery."


	6. chapter 6

The next day, Saphira announced her decision in getting the surgery and everyone in the room applauded her decision. Kyoya walked up to her saying he booked a date that was the end of this week. "The sooner the better right?" He said.

After Saphira thanked Kyoya, Haruhi pulled her aside and whispered, "What about our plan to work at Karuizawa (sorry if I spelled it wrong) during the summer?"

"We'll still do it. Hopefully, after the surgery it won't take long to take the bandages off," Saphira said.

The twins were fighting with Tamaki, and were yelling at each other. Saphira grabbed a paper fan and wacked them on the head. Surprised she even got them. Saphira grabbed her stuff and Haruhi left with her back home.

Back home, Ranka was waiting for the girls to arrive. When he saw them, Ranka went up to hug both of them. He squealed with excitement as he brought them to the living room. Siting down, Saphira and Haruhi waited for Ranka to talk. He composed himself as he brought a paper out and handed it to Saphira. "Saphira, I know we don't have much here. I know you might not like the idea, but if you want you can be part of this family. I won't force you," He said.

Saphira gasped. Her lips tremble as she brought her hand to her mouth. "You want to adopt me?"

Ranka smiled and Haruhi was left speechless.

"If you don't want to. Its fine," Ranka began until Saphira began crawling towards the sound of his voice and hugged him tight.

"I would love too. Thank you," Saphira said.


End file.
